Ninjutsu
by SpasticDjinn
Summary: Isaac is a Ninja, and has only one ambition: Surviving Ninja school. Once he's done that, he can be the best! But maybe someone else has the same ideas in mind, and would stop at nothing to stop Isaac succeeding.... Chapter 3 up!
1. Ways of the Ninja

**Ninjutsu**

**

* * *

**

**SpasticDjinn: **My serious face is on, I'm ready to roll. No more comedy for a while, this is DEAD SERIOUS. I just watched a couple of Naruto episodes-..

**Ivan: **More like a couple of HUNDRED.

**SpasticDjinn: **Yeah, whatever, shorty. Anyway, I watched some Naruto, and thought: Why has no one tried to do a GS version? Replace Leaf with Venus, Sand with Mars etc. Anyway, I decided to write a story following the basic plotline of Naruto. Enjoy!

-This is not a parody or a crossover. It was inspired by Naruto, nothing more.-

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Squire**

_From a distance, Vale could not be distinguished as more than a humble living area for a few thousand people. Even upon closer inspection, the busy hustle of the marketplace and the streets seething with buyers and sellers would deter any suspicion from the mind of a newcomer. But should that stranger enter the looming structure that shadowed the town, he would find a whole new world. A world of politics, assassination and bribery. A world of spies, poison and intrigue. A forbidden world. A Ninja's world._

_Vale, despite its charming appearance, hid this entire deadly secret unknowingly. It churned out waves of fully-trained Ninjas to accommodate for the richer cities. Vale's battle-mages were the finest on average in the whole of the world. In order to keep their secret from the ears of rivals, they hid their origin and all worked under a single banner: The Clan of Venus. In the fortified stronghold of Mount Aleph, their Shoguns trained new generations of Ninjas in the deadly killing arts of Psnergy, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu._

_Being a Ninja meant a life fraught with danger and near-death experiences. A fair proportion of budding Ninjas die before their first mission, falling victim to the brutal training regime. But those who succeed are given a chance to make a name for themselves. If they become stronger than any seen before them, they earn the name of Hokage: A defender of the people and a master of the four skills. Only those of pure heart and untainted soul may become a Hokage, and only 5 have ever existed._

_A few miles from Vale lies the small village of Vault. The Clan of Venus, under the 3rd Hokage Kraden, bought this property, and assigned it a purpose: Finding young talent in the nearby villages and training these children in basic mastery of the first skill: Ninjutsu. Once the children had completed the gruelling 4-year course, they were promoted to the rank of Squire, and sent to Vale to continue their studies under an Adept._

_The year is 670 AK, and the village of Vault is in the middle of training its latest batch of Ninjas. Two new talents are rising through the ranks, and Vale is preparing to send its finest battle-adepts to supervise and train the two prodigies. But the cogs of fate are turning, and Vale may find it has been skating on thin ice for far too long..._

* * *

**The Village of Vault, 670 AK**

* * *

Isaac sprinted over the dead grass, his quick footfalls barely making a whisper of noise. Leaping over a fallen tree trunk, he drew two _kiyoujin _and hurled them at a nearby rock face. They penetrated the smooth stone, creating two perfect footholds, which the boy scampered up. The sounds of his pursuers grew louder, and his heartbeat involuntarily quickened. His breathing came in shallow gasps as his blue eyes flickered around the glade, searching…

A brown head poked cautiously out of a nearby bush. Quick as a serpent, Isaac slid out his _shuriken _and spun then with a flick of his wrist. The head withdrew, seconds before the two deadly missiles thudded into the earth.

"Hey! Sensei said _incapacitate, _not kill you idiot!" A thin, nasal voice hissed angrily.

"Well, you don't seem to be dead, so I don't see the problem." Isaac said calmly. He quickly made a motion with his fingers, and then slid down the opposite side of the rock face, a grin splitting his grimy face from ear to ear.

"I see you Isaac! Sitting on top of that rock like the little coward you are!" The voice said again, and a _fukiya _buzzed out of a bush toward the spot Isaac had occupied moments before. The voice broke into evident glee, and Isaac's smile grew wider.

"Gotcha! Let's see you smile after being hit with that!" The hidden figure emerged, and climbed up the handholds Isaac had made earlier. He seized the prone figure… Which promptly popped.

"Damn you Isaac! When did you learn how to make a shadow clone!" The boy cried, but stopped when he felt a slight pressure on the back of his neck.

"No loud noises, you know the rules. You're out of the game." Isaac brought his clenched fist down on the boy's temple, and he collapsed in a crumpled heap. Isaac pulled a long cord from his victim's utility belt, and tied the unfortunate boy so he dangled limply between the two daggers which jutted out of the rock's surface. He stood, spat on his prone enemy, and began to run once more.

A dark figure detached itself from a nearby copse of trees, and walked casually towards to bound student, who was only beginning to awaken.

"Isaac got you again, Hsu?" He chuckled, sliding a _shuriken _from his waist pouch. He deftly cut the rope around Hsu's wrists, and then helped the trembling boy to his feet.

"Yes Sensei Susa. He seems to pick on me, I'm always the first one out of these competitions.." The boy did not return Susa's grin, and scowled in the direction Isaac had disappeared.

"Ever since his parents died… I guess he's changed. For better or for worse, I don't know." Susa returned his _shuriken _to his pocket, and plodded off after Isaac.

"Sensei Susa! What do I do now?" Hsu yelped, chasing his mentor "I don't know the way back to Vault!"

"Come with me…" Susa smirked. "There's something you probably want to see."

Hsu clapped his hands together in anticipation "Is it… a gift! For coming last!" He asked excitedly.

Susa ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

"Not quite. We have a new student to the Academy, and I want to see him against Isaac. This should be a fight to remember!" He said cheerfully.

Hsu looked crestfallen. Susa laughed, and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll tell you what. For being such a good loser, how about I take the Earthquakes out for Ramen tonight?"

Hsu's face lit up with greedy joy.

"Thanks, Sensei!" He cried, and they set off after Isaac.

Like all mentor groups, the Earthquakes consisted of five new trainees that had been specially selected because of their unique abilities. They shared a log cabin with each other, and their Sensei, who taught them the basics of Ninjutsu. Because of living so closely, they worked effectively as a team, utilizing each other's strengths and weaknesses to maximum effect. Isaac was considered the leader because of his intelligence, cunning under fire and unprecedented fighting abilities. Hsu was the least valued member of the five-man squad, having only one ability, in which he swelled up to enormous size and rolled over his opponents. This was not only inaccurate; it also made him an even easier target than he was before. The other two members were Lunpa, who could manipulate plants to immobilize his foes, and Akafubu, who could summon a clay golem to help when he fought. They had recently received their fifth trainee, who had travelled all the way from icy north to join them. They had yet to meet him.

Susa and Hsu strolled along leisurely, soaking up the late summer light. Slowly, shadows fell over the training grounds, and Susa pulled a wooden torch out of his backpack. Making a quick finger motion, he blew a small jet of fire onto the oily rags that smothered the wooden shaft. It immediately burst into flame, and thin beams of light lit up a struggling figure tied to a tree in front of them. Susa ran forward and released the gasping student.

"Met the new guy I see." He said smirked. Akafubu frowned and rubbed his wrists, angry sores breaking out on his chaffed skin.

"He was a monster! I had no chance, no chance at all." The boy groaned, patting his enormous afro self-consciously. Susa hauled him to his feet, and the three of them set off.

"Lunpa shouldn't be too far… Ah, there he is." Susa wrestled a pained-looking Lunpa from under a large boulder.

"That Isaac never gives me a chance…" He wheezed, his lungs sore from being crushed.

"He wants to win too badly; he doesn't even have any friends!" Hsu hissed venomously. "He may be smart, but he'll never be great."

Susa gave Hsu a warning glance.

"I wouldn't talk of the devil when he's right behind you." He said simply. Hsu spun around to find Isaac, his head inches from Hsu's nose. He was dangling upside-down by his trouser leg from the branch of a sturdy oak tree, out cold.

"Is.. Isa.. Isaac lost!" Lunpa stuttered.

"I wouldn't say that." Susa pointed at another nearby tree, in which a raven-haired youth was also hanging unceremoniously.

Akafubu shook his head with mirth. "They both beat each other at the same time… Shame we missed the fighting…" Susa nodded in agreement. The party went silent, lost in thought.

"Well, who's up for Ramen?" Hsu clapped his hands together, causing everyone to jump.

"How typical, thinking of food." Lunpa said icily. "We still need to get these two down from those trees."

"Don't worry about that, I'll get them later. A little sleep never hurt anyone." Susa walked off with the torch, forcing the others to follow.

"See you in the morning Isaac!" Akafubu yelled jovially, and Lunpa laughed.

Slowly the scene darkened as the torch moved further and further away. Then all was black, and there was nothing but silence.

Isaac awoke, sunlight piercing his aching head like a spear.

"Guuu-uuhh.." He let out a groan, then realised where he was. He was ten feet in the air, upside down, with only a small branch bearing his weight. He stayed stock-still, but slowly… His branch creaked ominously. He held back the urge to sneeze… His face screwed up in concentration….

"Waaaah… ATCHOOOO!" The branch could not hold him any longer, and snapped, sending him sprawling into the dirt.

"Nice." A voice mocked him sternly, and he leapt to his feet to confront the newcomer. He immediately relaxed.

"Oh, it's you.." He groaned, rubbing his head.

"Yes, me." The newcomer said. There was an awkward silence.

Isaac shook his head tiredly, and then held out his hand. "M'name's Isaac, nice to meet you." He mumbled. The older boy ignored him and began picking twigs out of his dark hair.

"Do I know you?" Isaac asked, tapping the nonresponsive boy on the shoulder. The boy's dark eyes glanced contemptuously at him, and then resumed staring into the sky.

"We fought last night." He growled.

"Oh, sorry, it was dark. Anyway, nice fight. I haven't been beaten in a long time." Isaac said lamely, vaguely trying to remember what had happened the night before. "Er, I did lose didn't I?"

"It was a draw."

"Oh, good! I'm still undefeated!" Isaac punched the air and hooted. "WHO'S THE MAN! I'M ISAAC! NINJA EXTRAORDINAIRE!"

"Shut up, my head hurts." The raven-haired boy glared at him again.

"Well, what's your name?" Isaac sat next to the new student, and began tossing _shuriken _at a nearby stump.

"Felix. Now leave me alone." The icy newcomer stood up and walked away from the flabbergasted Isaac.

"What the hell is your problem! I'm trying to be nice!"

"I don't want companions like you. I prefer my own company." Felix glanced again at Isaac, his eyes unreadable.

Isaac poked his tongue out, and gave the older boy the finger.

Back at the Academy, Susa was lecturing his students on the principles of Ninjutsu.

"So, Akafubu, how do you engage the enemy with the technique '_Dopo Shiyuki Kirukaisu'_?

"You must first close your eyes, and make the Kanji for 'Poison' with your left index finger and right forefinger… Then, using a sharpened implement, create a cycle motion with your hand…"

"Good! Hsu, what is Chakra?"

"Er… Some sort of cooked salmon?"

"WRONG! Chakra is your spiritual energy, it can be harnessed in many ways. Lunpa, what are these ways?"

"Ninjutsu, Psnergy, Taijutsu, Genjutsu"

"Good! Hsu, why are we learning only Ninjutsu?"

"The other ones are too tricky?"

"Yes and no… Lunpa?"

"Psnergy requires Psnergy stones and crystals, which must be gained once we reach War-Adept status… Taijutsu is martial arts, we learn that once we become Squires, Genjutsu is killing techniques, we are not yet advanced enough to master them."

"Good, but why do we learn Ninjutsu before Taijutsu? Akafubu?"

"So we can combine our Ninjutsu skills with our martial arts to create our own unique attacks."

"Good! Nice of you to join us Isaac. Are you going to introduce your friend?" Isaac strolled in, scowling, followed by an equally icy Felix. Neither of them spoke, so Susa poked Felix with his ruler.

"Go on, introduce yourself!" Felix glared at Isaac as if it was somehow his fault, then muttered.

"I'm Felix."

"Hey, let's all give Felix a big welcome to Ninja School!" Susa clapped, then realised he was alone.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING!"

"Seeya Sensei, its lunch time." Akabufu called, and he Hsu and Lunpa walked off to eat.

"Wait! I have to tell you something!" Susa called, and the boys stopped.

"Next week is the Squire examinations." Susa waited until the startled speech had died down, and then continued.

"This year, it will consist of an all-out competition. The two finalists will be eligible to apply for Squire Status. Naturally, I've enlisted you all for the competition. Even Hsu. So I recommend you begin frantically training right away. That's all."

"I arrived TODAY and the examinations are next week!" Felix hissed.

"Well, Isaac is the best in the year, and you drew with him, so I think that is a fair assumption of your abilities." Susa glared at him with equal ferocity. Felix muttered something under his breath, then stalked away.

Only Isaac remained. Susa turned to him, his face drawn and nervous.

"Good luck, Isaac. The competition will be fierce this year…" He sighed, and trudged back into the classroom.

**

* * *

**

**SpasticDjinn: **Next chapter we meet Jenna, Garet, Karst and Agagio! Anyway, I thought that was an alright chapter, so tell me if you want it continued!

**SpasticDjinn, the Djinni of Djinn**


	2. A Battle of Wits

**Ninjutsu**

**SpasticDjinn: **Thank you, humble reviewers! It is a pleasure to continue this story!

**Ivan: **I can't believe you actually did make this fic… The fact people actually reviewed the story in the first place seems a fair assumption of the average intelligence of your fellow 'authors'. What fools you are! WHAT OAVES!

**SpasticDjinn: **Is the plural of oaf 'oaves'? Well, you learn something new everyday… I thought it was 'oafs'.

**Ivan: **Well… erm… I'm quite.. ahem.. sure that it is oaves… Now let me… erm… LOOK, A SPACESHIP! -runs away-

**SpasticDjinn: **What! WHERE! Oh darn it. On with the story!

By the way, the majority of my stories were deleted… I have reasons to believe that Top Gear aka Royal Swordsman reported them for abuse of the guidelines. Please, all of you, just ignore the bastard, he has nothing better to do with his life than ruin the GS section. If you want proof, check out his joke of a story.

**Ninjutsu Chapter Two: A Battle of Wits**

_Susa roared in defiance as the enormous blood-red tail slammed into the ground behind him, shattering the cobblestones and knocking down power lines, which sparked and fizzled in the evening sun. The rain obscured his vision, and thunder clapped overhead, muffling the roars that tore through the air. The tail fell again, this time sweeping over a copse of trees with almost disdainful malice. Susa leapt skilfully, and the trees missed his legs by inches. But the dragon noticed his sudden ascension, and spat a ball of sticky phlegm. The ball cannoned through the air, striking the bewildered Adept in the chest. _

_The sheer momentum of his leap carried him right into the roof of a nearby hut, his body breaking the rough thatch. He landed, sprawling, at the feet of two elderly ladies. Rather that surprise, one of them held out a ladle, a smile creasing her ancient face. The stew's rich smell wafted into his eager nostrils, and he drank it in a single sip. Then, nodding his thanks, he leapt to his feet, and ran back to join the fray. _

_A lone figure stood, his head bowed against the rain and his ragged cloak moving in the slow symmetrical rhythm of the wind. He watched as the towering reptile laid waste to the land he had fought to protect, had bled to nurture._

_The demonic reptile had already slain seven of the War-Mages, and several more lay wounded, their bodies twisted and mutilated by the sheer power of the beast's Chakra. _

_Its crimson scales were dotted with numerous thrown items; Shuriken, hand-spears and lethal Katana were thrust to the hilt. But to no affect. The scales proved too thick for even the Hokage himself. The Adepts seemed demoralized, and several had already ran for their lives, or disappeared back to the village to protect their families. Only ten remained, the strongest and most faithful of his Hokage-nins, his own personal Ninja specialists._

_Kraden sighed._

"_Susa, Kyle… Call the War-Adepts back…" He rubbed his eyes with weariness. "I know what I have to do."_

"_Hokage-sama!" Kyle snapped a sharp salute, and bounded off into the night. Susa remained, his fist balled and his face taut._

"_I know what you're going to do, Kraden." The War-Adept used his true name softly. "You know I don't approve. But I don't see any other way. So go with my blessing."_

_Kraden nodded and drew a long coiled scroll from his belt._

"_Take care of the child for me, Susa." He said sadly. "By all rights we should kill it… But I believe that this may be the best thing, not only for us, but for the whole village."_

"_Yes. Hokage-sama!" Susa also drew a salute, and bowed to hide the tears that streaked through the dirt on his face._

"_See you in the next life, Susa."_

"_I hope so, Kraden."_

_Kraden leapt into the air, and swept through the murky sky, with only the howl of the air marking his departure. Susa fell to his knees and wept openly, while the other War-Adepts slowly accumulated around him. Kyle laid a blood-stained hand on his shoulder._

"_It'll be alright… Hokage-sama knows what he's doing," He spat congealed blood from his cut lip, and wiped his sopping face with a sleeve._

"_It's suicide and he knows it." Susa's tears had vanished already, the cold heart of his training taking hold. "I just hope he does what he thinks is best."_

"_I know he will, Susa, I know he will."_

* * *

Suddenly the memories faded, and Susa was back in the training field, getting whacked over the head with a wooden sword. His eyes refocussed, and he blocked a low blow from Hsu's boot with the hilt of his wooden training Katana, groaning with pain. 

"Good Hsu, but try and preserve my manliness next time. I'd be less than impressed if that had connected with my nu-…"

"Sen-SEI!" Akafubu yelled. "Felix and Isaac are fighting again!"

Susa cursed, and threw aside his sword.

"Why do those two always make life hard for me! Hsu, stop… HSU!" Susa narrowly avoided another kick from the rotund ninja. Leaping aside, he flicked the flailing boy in the temple, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Sorry, but I have to go and break those two up. They could injure each other." He snapped, and sped off into the distance.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the day arrived. Susa was forced to knock out both Isaac and Felix on separate occasions in order to keep them from grievously injuring themselves. The two boys wouldn't stop throwing contemptuous glances at each other. The little log cabin had grown cold and distant, no longer the happy getaway from society it had once been.

The boys sat in a semicircle, muttering to each other while Susa waited for silence. The floorboards creaked underneath them, and the biting wind howled eerily outside.

"I hope the weather isn't like this tomorrow, I want the examiners to be able to see EVERY SECOND of me beating that STUPID Felix into a living pulp!" Isaac cried, sneering at his rival.

"Likewise, moron." Felix snarled. A _kunai _thudded in-between them, silencing Isaac's angry retorts.

"Alright!" Susa yelled. "That's enough! I will call you up one by one and give you a number. You will then follow me into the Academy complex…-"

"Academy! Does that mean we're going to Vale?" Isaac yelled, leaping into the air.

"Shut up, total moron."

"Felix! Isaac!" Susa pushed Isaac to his feet, pinning his arms to his sides. Isaac struggled feebly, but Susa's lockhold held firm, and his writhing subsided.

"Yes, in answer to Isaac's question we are going to Vale. As will fifteen other groups of young ninjas like you. This isn't like an annual exam boys, this is the most important exam I will ever prepare you for. If you succeed, you will be assigned a new group, and a new Sensei. If you fail, you come back and I will prepare you for next year's exam." Susa let go of Isaac and got to his feet.

"Let's go."

* * *

Isaac stood alone, watching his teammates farewell their families. His stomach twisted, and his hands clenched. He set his jaw, determined not to cry. 

_"I have not cried, I will not cry, I need not cry because one day I'll beat them all. And they'll wish they had payed me more attention. I don't need friends, I don't need family. I can live with myself!"_

He sighed, and sat down.

_"Though a friend would be nice…"_

The others were beckoning him over to meet their parents, but the parent were speaking quickly and cautiously, diverting their children's attention away from the lonely boy. Isaac's heart thumped painfully behind his ribcage.

_"No. I don't need anyone."_

Parents continued to throw him disapproving glances. He could guess what they were saying by the anger in the thin curve of their mouths, and the contempt in their eyes.

_It's that Isaac. That loner. That bad influence upon our sons. Why does Susa keep him? Why doesn't he just throw him away? He's useless…._

Useless….

Isaac felt his knuckles crack.

_"I'll show them…. I'll show them! Why do they hate me! What have I ever done to them!"_

He hung his head, lost in anger and despair.

* * *

Vale emerged on the horizon; it's many tiered levels bustling with life. Even the silent Felix showed interest, and went onto the top of the coach to peer at the emerging city. 

There were few words to describe Vale apart from big and dirty. Smog clouded the lower levels of the tiered city, and soot lay thick upon the cobbles, clinging to the boy's clothing like an extra shirt

"This place… this city…. Stinks!" Akabafu coughed, covering his face with the collar of his shirt. The other boys did likewise, and Isaac wound his yellow scarf around his head.

"It gets better higher up, away from the factories." Susa said comfortingly. "The richer tiers are much cleaner."

"How can people live in this!" Isaac cried. "This is unbearable, and I only just arrived! How can people spend their WHOLE LIVES down here!"

"Most people have nothing better, no other place to go. To afford a house on a higher tier takes years of saving… But it gives the working class down here a sense of purpose, despite the fact they have an almost zero percent chance of ever leaving." Susa sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I hope WE aren't spending our stay down here!" Lunpa snarled. "We'll never be able to fight like this! I can hardly breathe!"

"Don't worry, we're going to the second-highest tier…. Ninja privileges." Susa said coldly, and climbed back into the carriage.

They arrived at the ninja academy shortly after sunset. Unlike the lower levels, the air was fresh and crisp, and the boys breathed freely for the first time. Isaac expelled breath noisily on Felix, who snarled at him. Susa was, once again, forced to hold the two apart.

"Save your aggression for the actual competition, idiots…" He panted "You'll need it."

* * *

Slowly, they made their way through the quiet academy. The grim faces of the Hokage leered down at the in the form of massive paintings and sculptures positioned on either side of the marble corridor. Isaac treaded carefully, wary of making a noise. As they progressed, a low roar grew louder and louder, it's location undefinable. When they finally reached the end of the corridor, it was almost deafening. 

"I remain here, unfortunately. Only students may continue." Susa said sadly. "I wish you luck, and please, if you feel you are in danger, forfeit immediately. Once again, good luck!" Susa pushed open a massive wooden door, and the four boys walked in, their mouths open with awe.

The stadium was enormous. Colossal stone walls towered, peaked with statues of legendary ninjas. The noise was unbearably loud, but not menacing, for sitting cheering at them were over two hundred THOUSAND spectators.

"Wha… Wha…" Isaac gasped. "I didn't know… We were going to be watched by this many…!"

"Likewise… I knew that almost all Vale went to watch these competitions…. But this many… Breathtaking…." Akabafu sat on his haunches, his eyes wide. He turned, expecting to see Isaac looking afraid, but was surprised to see the blond boy was shaking…. With excitement.

"I CAN FINALLY SHOW EVERYONE HOW STRONG I AM!" He roared, thrusting his fist skywards. "I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU ALL!"

"Yeah, whatever." Donpa retorted. "Do you seriously thing you can beat THEM?" He pointed at a large group of individuals standing in the centre of the arena.

"PAH!" Isaac huffed. "They are just rookies like us. I'll defeat every last one, and then… THEN…. You shall all witness my power as I challenge the Hokage!" He cast a heroic pose, which was spoiled slightly by Akabafu and Donpa snorting with laughter.

"Anyway, let's go say hello to the others. We may know some of them." Donpa strolled over to the centre of the arena and began talking with a red-haired girl, who seemed to have eyes only for Felix.

"Umm.. Hello… Isaac…" A shy voice said from behind him. He spun around to find a small, fidgety girl looking down at the ground intently

"Oh hi, Mia."

"I was just… wondering… if you-…"

"WILL ALL PARTICIPANTS PLEASE LEAVE THE ARENA, THE FIRST BATTLE WILL BE BEGINNING SHORTLY," A loudspeaker cut her off, and he looked downcast.

"Er, yeah, talk to you later Mia!" Isaac sprinted off, leaving the girl to sadly stare at her feet.

All the young ninjas sat in the colossal stands, watching an enormous screen eagerly.

"WELCOME TO THE ONE-HUNDRED AND SEVENTY-NINTH INTERNATIONAL SQUIRE PRELIMINARIES. WE WISH ALL FIGHTERS THE BEST OF LUCK, AND LOOK FOREWARD TO SHOWING THE WORLD THE NINJAS OF TOMORROW!' The loudspeaker died down, and the tally screen flickered to life. It listed the names of every young ninja slowly, before quickening the pace. The list of names sped up to unreadable speed…

Then stopped.

Two names took up the entire screen.

**FELIX UCHIHA vs. BRIGGS NATARO**

Felix padded wearily into the centre of the arena, eying off his opponent. He was nothing to look at, but there was something about the bandages that covered his lower forearms to his wrists that made Felix wary. Briggs flexed his shoulders, and tightened his bandana, grinning wolfishly. This guy meant business.

"Are you both ready?" A judge stepped in between the two. "This is a non-lethal fight, so if one of you is obviously losing, I will step in and prevent fatalities. You may….. BEGIN!"

Felix back flipped quickly, and propelled himself to the far side of the arena with his arms. Landing catlike on all fours, he eyed his opponent warily. Briggs didn't move, he just stood in the same position, arms crossed and the same irritating grin plastered across his face. Slowly, he raised his two forefingers to his mouth… And whistled. But it was no ordinary whistle. It was not loud, but it cut right to his Felix's brain, making it almost impossible to think.

_"Keiteki no jutsu,"….:_ _The piercing whistle_. Felix clutched his head in his hands, his ears ringing, eyes watering, blood dripping from his nose.

_"How can I fight if I can't even think properly? This is bad, this is very ba-"_

Suddenly, Briggs was right in front of him. His arm snaked out, and caught Felix a glancing blow to the face. He stumbled back, narrowly avoiding a hick kick to the chest.

"You can't fight me after that whistle, idiot." Briggs sneered. "You might as well give in. This is not your year to become a squire!"

Felix grinned. And raised his two forefingers to his lips.

"Keiteki no jutsu,"

"What! Impossible! Only I can use that jutsu-…" Briggs began.

The shrill sound rang a second time, this time from Felix's lips.

This time it was Felix's fist that slammed into Briggs' windpipe, silencing his protests. And Felix's leg, which caught the stumbling youth in the chest. And Felix's fingers which sped towards the exposed temples, ready to end the battle once and for all…

"STOP! There will be NO fatalities!" Six heavily armed ninjas materialised around Felix, holding him still. His hand lowered and his fingers curled back into a fist. Sweat condensed on his shirt, and his nose pumped blood continuously.

"The winner is Felix Uchiha, for being in the position to cause a fatality!"

The crowd cheered in approval.

The battle had lasted only ten minutes.

Now all eyes were on the scoreboard again. The names spun.

**ISAAC IZUMAKI vs. MOAPA TSUSUKE**

Isaac clenched his fists and grinned.

_"Moapa… I'll beat him easy…"_

His opponent was staring at him, his eyes unreadable. He was tall, and wore a bird feather headdress.

_"Now I can show everyone…. Now I can prove myself!" _Isaac's eyes narrowed. "_There can be no loss…. I MUST WIN!"_

**SpasticDjinn: A long chapter! Please, be sure to review!**


	3. Kung Fu Fighting

**Ninjutsu**

**SpasticDjinn: **Hello all, I am back after a brief respite. Upon logging in, I have discovered that the majority of my stories were deleted over a period of a few weeks, for no apparent reason. I beg you all, please do not do something as stupid and immature as to report someone's story as a malicious means of getting back at them. I know perfectly well that ROYAL SWORDSMAN aka TOP GEAR is responsible, as he told me so in one of his spam reviews. Anyway, I only told him the truth (his stories are pieces of crap) and look what happened to me. So, anyway, do not let my lack of stories frighten you, we must rise against the troll authors and bring the evil ones down! DOWN I SAY! DOWN TO THE MUCKY DIRT AND SLIME WHERE THEY BELONG! Thank you.

And you damn reviewers probably want answers too, curse you.

**One Who Rides on the Wind: **I thank you for your humble review (which was one of the few to not contain constructive critism) and agree with you also on the 'Naruto kicking azz' (did you mean ass? Or is there something I have naively missed there?) Anyway, keep em comin'! (Oh, I did read your fics too, just so you know )

**MoR: **What more must I say to this wonderful individual. You are my equal in both demonic power and writing skill. Praise to MoR!

**Jenna.Fan: **Ah, one of the regulars. Garet Potter is… WAS awesome, indeed indeed. But the new one shall be it's equal in humour, if possible.

**Daidaro: **Hmm. How can I possibly reply without offending you? I will try as hard as I can. Thank you for your review, and I do see what you are trying to put across. However, I disagree partially. Yes, Isaac does have a "Whateveryoucallit' inside him, but as I stated at the start of chapter one, this whole story is inspired and based upon Naruto. I would not have said that if I planned on creating an original story, no? If I planned on ripping off Naruto, I probably would have claimed all material was original. Just to put things in perspective, is this any different from people who write GS fics that use the identical storyline? All they are doing is writing down what they see/do ingame. I am watching an anime, and writing down what I see, but with a GS-theme. So technically, I am doing more than them to make my story original, as I am swapping, cutting, changing and rehashing, instead of simply narrating an un-original story. Please take this into account before you flame. Thank you.

**Ratei: **After my somewhat rant-ish previous review, this one will be dwarfed somewhat… Anyway…. I much preferred this review to the previous one, as it is constructive, and not accusing me of pseudo-plagiarism. Sorry to disagree with you, but the only personality that Felix has is what other authors have given him, as he says about two words in the entirety of GS. I'm improvising, sorry if it isn't what you expect from him. Anyway, thank you for the review, keep it up!

**Uber Spoonz: **Nice name, lol. Murgle indeed. Now that we're in agreement, I'LL GIVE YOU CHOLONIC IRRIGATION YOU SEGREGATED BLOB OF GRAVE-MUCUS! Threaten my children indeed… Just wait until they're born, they'll eat you alive.

**Wilddog14: **Ah, hello to thee… Great so far indeedely deed, I think so too (no self-praise intended) As for my story that was so cruelly snuffed from this world, the national day of mourning is on the 32nd of December, be sure to be there.

**Corycian Muse: **Ah, my dear Corcy! How art thou faring? I am sorry that you must cry, it is all the fault of that darned silly duffer Top Gear (aka Royal Swordsman, yes I still blatantly show resistance to him, despite what he's done.) Anyway, I shall see thee… some time… later… farewell!

**Miyu.Lara: **FLAME! FLAAA-AAAAME! Hahaha, jokes jokes. I will not take it as a flame, no worries. I'm glad you reviewed, thank you. By the way, Jenna will NOT be playing Felix' sister in this fic, just so you don't accuse me of instigated incest.

**Enard Blazesong: **Er, a new reviewer, aye…. Thank thee for your humble review, I like your name… Is it from a game or something?

Too many reviews aaaargh!

And by the way, there are too many 'Silver Moon' fics. Someone try something original for a change, dammnit. Like 'Attack of the Cheese-coloured Mooselings'.

**Ninjutsu Chapter 3: Kung Fu Fightin'**

* * *

Felix staggered back to his seat, dripping blood from his various wounds. But he was in far better condition than Briggs, who was being carted out of the arena on a stretcher.

"_The crowd seems to have forgotten that I even exist," _He thought to himself, as two old men pushed past him, on their way to the drink stand. He sat down, careful as to not jar his bruises, and sighed. Next on the list of fighters, was his rival Isaac.

"As much as I hate the idiot… I don't want him to lose now. I want to see his look of defeat as I knock him unconscious. I should be the one facing him, not this 'Moapa',"

Felix wrenched his backpack out from under his seat, and pulled out a length of bandage, which he twined laboriously around his leg. Grunting, he pulled it tight, watching as it slowly turned crimson with his blood. After a few seconds, the bleeding stopped, and he fastened the bandage with a quick knot. Wiping perspiration from his eyes, he looked up, just to catch the announcer lift a trumpet to the sky and let forth a sharp blast. Slowly, the excited chatter in the arena died down, and the announcer began to speak.

"Now let's move into round two of this _thrilling _event, and we have two more _brilliant _young apprentices ready to show us their style!"

Isaac and Moapa padded slowly towards the centre of the arena, both trying their best to unnerve the other. Isaac scowled savagely, flexing his not-outstanding muscles. Moapa, being much more well-built, flexed his chest and tore his shirt open.

Isaac gaped.

* * *

"You're gone, Isaac. You can not possibly hope to defeat me," Moapa croaked. "I've trained under Saturos. I am at the peak of my power,"

"Yeah, well… well…. I trained… under…. Susa!" Isaac retorted unconvincingly.

"Never heard of him."

"He… he…" Isaac gulped. "He's very, very strong!" he whimpered, cringing as Moapa cast his shadow over him.

In the stands, Felix covered his eyes and sighed. Isaac was being verbally abused by Moapa, who seemed to be genuinely powerful. It wasn't looking good for Felix's chances of fighting Isaac in the finals.

"Hi there!" A female voice screeched from nearby. Felix leapt into the air, drawing a _kunai_, and kicked in the direction of the voice. He missed tragically and landed painfully on his side.

"Why are you so hostile towards me Felix?" The voice questioned sweetly. "I just want to be friends!"

"Get away from me!" Felix scrabbled around amongst the discarded wrappers underneath his seat. "Leave me alone! I don't like you!"

The girl sat down besides him. She had shoulder-length red hair, and was dressed in a faded-black apprentice suite. In her hands she held two riceballs, one of which she offered to Felix. He declined as politely as he could, and ran for his life.

The girl scowled.

"Just you wait, Felix… I'll make you mine!" she snarled to herself, squishing the riceballs between her palms.

The battle was in full swing by the time Felix relocated himself next to Akabafu, as far away from the red-haired girl as possible. The witch doctor ninja looked quizzically at him, and he sighed in response.

"Jenna," He groaned. Akabafu's eyes widened and a terrified look entered his face.

"She's not coming here is she? She didn't follow you, right?" He looked around nervously, his large Afro bobbing stupidly. Felix laughed nervously.

"I sure hope not!"

"Shhhhh!" Hsu shushed them angrily. "You're ruining the experience! This is the first time I've seen Isaac getting his ass kicked!"

Akabafu and Felix laughed quietly, and they began to watch the fighting.

* * *

Isaac was having a slightly less enjoyable time than those in the stands. He was having all his energy drained by simply dodging the attacks of his opponent, who possessed bestial speed and power. Isaac leapt nimbly into the air, as a crushing kick opened a hole in the ground beneath his feet.

"Idiot," Moapa hissed. "The air is the last place you want to be with _me _as you're opponent," his fingers flickered through quick succession of symbols. With a loud _pop_, dozens of large insects sped towards Isaac's ascending form.

"_Shit, shit, SHIT!" _Isaac careened frantically in the air, flailing his arms in a feeble effort to ward off the stinging flies. With great deliberation, one landed on his neck, and inserted its stinger….

Moapa strolled casually towards Isaac's rapidly descending form. Positioning himself carefully, he sped through several more elaborate seals. As Isaac hurtled towards the ground in front of him, Moapa released the ability.

"_Konchuu ishuu no jutsu_" he whispered. _"Demon Bug Swarm,"_

The explosion of whirring wings and insect bodies smashed into Isaac with incredible power, hurling him towards the far wall of the arena. He collided with a sickening crunch, and his body was promptly covered by the swarm of insects.

"WEEEEELL….. IT LOOKS LIKE AN EASY VICTORY FOR MOAPA! WITH SOME REGRET I MUST ANNOUNCE THE PASSING OF ONE OF OUR FINE YOUNG NINJAS, WHO COULD NOT POSSIBLY SURVIVE…"

"Wait, look!" A crowd member screamed over the announcer. "What in the hell is that?"

Moapa frowned, waving his hands at the bugs. They slowly lifted from the ground, and returned to him, vanishing inside his clothing. He crossed his arms, and waited for the dust to clear…

But Isaac was not there. There was only a small, featureless log where his mangled body had once slumped.

Moapa recognised the danger when it was far too late. He felt a wiry arm encircle this throat and a sharp point press into his upper chest. With a quick jab, he buried his fist into the figure's stomach, and felt it go limp. Smiling grimly, he lowered the figure to the ground… Or would have, had it not exploded violently, sending him crashing into the far wall of the arena.

"What… what…. Isaac… where are… are you!" He staggered to his feet, to confront his opponent. And gasped in horror. For Isaac, seemingly, had multiplied at least fifty times.

"You shouldn't have underestimated me, idiot." Isaac grinned. Breaking a seal he was holding with one hand, he pointed it at Moapa.

"I win,"

Moapa never felt the hail of punches kicks and curses that descended upon him like a terrible cloud. He had fainted.

"IN A SOMEWHAT UNEXPECTED TURN OF EVENTS, ISAAC HAS DEFEATED THE SEEMINGLY-INVINCIBLE MOAPA WITHOUT ACTUALLY ATTACKING HIMSELF!" The commentator roared. Isaac lifted his arms in triumph, and the crowd finally burst into wild applause.

In the stands, Felix and Akabafu leapt to their feet almost unconsciously.

"WAY TO GO, ISAAC!" Akabafu hollered, and Felix clapped politely.

Isaac staggered up the stairs and flopped onto his seat, in-between a worried-looking Mia and a large red-haired boy.

"Nice… er….. work.. umm… Isaac," Mia stumbled over her words, while a blush crept obviously over her face. The boy just grinned hugely and began feeding a small creature that huddled on his shoulder. He extended his free hand to Isaac, and introduced himself.

"Garet Inuzuka, nice to meet you man," His grin grew larger and the creature on his shoulder whined piteously.

"This is Corona, my pet. She helps me fight, strangely enough." Isaac hesitantly patted the small crimson animal, and it licked his palm.

"Isaac Uzumaki," Isaac replied. He indistinctively liked his new companion, despite his somewhat strange appearance.

"Anyway, I wonder who's next…?"

"NEXT IN THIS EXCELLENT EXAMPLE OF THE YOUTH IN VALE, WE HAVE…." The commentator paused dramatically as the names spun.

"….. Mia Hyuuga against Akabafu…. Akabafu….. Something-or-other!" he roared, speaking as quickly as he could to cover his mistake.

"Good luck, Mia… I'll be cheering for you." Isaac smiled grimly, shaking her hand. Mia momentarily stopped trembling and blushed even deeper.

"Thank.. thank you… Isaac,"

**SpasticDjinn**

**See ya all in the next chapter, I may not respond to reviews next time, it took too much space this time round.**


End file.
